Shadowhunter Dragon Princess
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: After Jace yells at Carly she runs off and something happened to her. She was found by an ancient being and now the legend of the Dragon Princess has come to pass again. For there is one that rises every 10,000 years.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Jace yells at Carly she runs off and something happened to her. She was found by an ancient being and now the legend of the Dragon Princess has come to pass again. For there is one that rises every 10,000 years.

Chapter one

Clary turned and hurried out of Jace's room and down the hall towards the front door away from all three, especially Jace. What he had said to her was unforgivable and for what he did as well. Her heart was shattered and no one would be able to fix it. Jace, Alec, and Isabelle had cut her deeply and left a big gaping wound. It was as if she couldn't trust anyone anymore, not even Luke. Moving fast, she broke into a run as she reached the out-side.

Not paying attention, she ran straight into the forest not stopping until she reached a clearing and collapsed to her knees on the ground. Sobs racked her body as she cried hard and full of grief. Tears streamed down her face as she wrapped her arms around her meddle.

With her head bowed and her eyes closed; she remembered a song she once heard on the radio in her room. Sucking in a deep breath she began to sing in a grief filled a heartbroken voice that would have made the strongest person cringe in grief.

**(****Sparkling angel I believed  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.**

**I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.**

**No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart.)**

She paused as she choked on another sob and cried harder than she had ever cried. Her body shook with her sobs as well.

**(Chorus**

**You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.**

**You broke your promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.**

**End of Chorus**

**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?)**

She was so lost at the moment that she didn't feel the powerful ancient creature come and settle in front of her with sadness in its eyed.

He had felt and heard her pain and grief from a long distance away and came to see what being could be suffering so much the female was only sixteen and didn't deserve to be put through so much pain from anyone. Her suffering called to him a deep level that even had him surprised.

But as he looked her over once more he found the answer. She was the one, he had finally found the one after almost eleven thousand years. He had finally found her.

**(****I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more**

**No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart**

**Chorus**

**Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.**

**This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.)**

**(Angel by Within Temptation)**

Clary trialed off in even more grief as she tried to stop crying. She continued to just sit on her knees as small shudders ran down her body.

"Such grief for so young as you, so much sorrow for one's so young heart." Spoke a deep rumbling male voice from in front of her.

Clary snapped her eyes open and snapped her head up to stare. She gave a gasp at was in front of her. Lying down on four legs in front of her was a huge pure black dragon except from what she could see it had silver under its wings. His eyes were a deep piercing ruby red/silver color. They were looking into her own emerald green eyes.

"I have no one." She whispered with grief filled eyes and tone.

"I have seen into your heart young Clarissa. I have a proposition for you my young one." He spoke in a kind yet serious tone towards her.

"First what is your name?" She asked as she finally stopped crying and was looking at him with curiosity shining in her eyes though they still held sadness.

"My name is ReseAir. I am the last Light and Dark Dragon to roam this plain or any other. My proposition is, I want you, Clarissa to become the Shadowhunter Dragon Princess. I will also help you get your mother back." ReseAir spoke with a nod as shock reflected in her eyes at his words.

"I accept. For I just want my mother back safe and healthy." She nodded to him with a small smile as he chuckled at her.

"Very well. These two shall be your guards. It was brought to my attention that they had cared a great deal about you before the died." He motioned with his head to the side.

"Gretel! Alaric!" She jumped up fast and pounced on both werewolves with a huge grin and happy tears stinging her eyes. Both hugged her tightly to them with smiles.

"We are honored to become your guardians and protectors." Gretel smile down to her as she kissed Clary's forehead like an elder sister would.

"It is time!" Spoke ReseAir deeply and very loud to them.

Clary gasped as she felt power wash over her entire body. It felt like fire and ice. Like she was burning up yet at the same time freezing. She collapsed as both werewolves cradled her to them protectively.

"Sleep, Clary. You are protected here." Rumbled out Alaric softly in her ear. Her entire world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After Jace yells at Carly she runs off and something happened to her. She was found by an ancient being and now the legend of the Dragon Princess has come to pass again. For there is one that rises every 10,000 years.

Chapter Two

A week later

Hodge laid dead in the ground by the prison. Maryse was on her knees holding a lifeless Max in her arms as she fought back tears. Robert was beside her with grief shining in his eyes at the sight of his youngest dead.

"What the fuck is going on?! First Wayland Manor get's destroyed, now this!" Isabelle sobbed in Simon's arms as she gazed at her baby brother's lifeless body.

"Clary has disappeared as well." Like spoke grief in his voice as Isabelle cried harder at those words. For she missed the short-tempered red haired girl.

"It would seem we're are too late. Hodge and the little boy are already dead." Spoke a soft gentle older female voice from the thicken of the forest.

"Whose there!" Demanded Luke coldly as everyone got into battle positions. Except Maryse who now had Robert in front of her with a protective stance his blade out.

Out of the forest walked three familiar people. Gasps were heard as they were recognized. Gretel, Clary, Alaric came walking up with in differ expressions. Clary though looked almost completely different from before.

Her hair was waist length and pulled into a high pony-tail with two long thick strands framing her face. On her forehead near her hairline was an ancient and beautiful, black metal with a red diamond in the middle circlet. Deep blood red plumb petal soft lips tilted up in a slight smile. Smoky gray-eye shadow with coral black eyeliner framing her eyes. Her eyes were still emerald green except her pupils and irises were now ruby red/silver color. Wrapped comfortably around her neck was a real live black dragon serpent that was watching them all with careful ruby red/silver eyes.

She wore a tight blood red strapless leather corset. It pushed up her now bigger breast giving her an impressive yet modest cleavage and showed off her new beautiful curves. Tight low riding dark black leather pants with a pair black leather two and half in. steel toe ankle boots. Showing off more of her long legs and more of her newly required curves. Two black metal bands from her wrists to her elbows adored her arms. One on each arm for protection against anything. In the middle on both was a red diamond. In her hands was a large old bond book, her nails are ½ long and painted a deep black with acid red tips.

Everyone was floored at her new appearance and the cold look she passed over everyone around her. Maryse gasped as she saw the circlet and arm bands. She knew right away what they were and what they meant. Moving fast she ran with Max in her arms and stopped two feet away and knelt cradling Max to her chest.

"Please Milady, I beg of you please save my youngest child." She pleaded as the others gaped at her in complete shock.

Clary's eyes softened as she looked at the limp body cradled in the older woman's arms. Moving without a sound, she walked to Maryse with a soft look as Gretel and Alaric followed her closely.

"Don't cry Maryse. Love Max just as much as you do." She smiled at her with softness that had them all giving her soft looks. Clary knelt beside them and placed her hand on top of Max's head and closed her eyes. Max started to glow a brilliantly before it stopped and he started to gasp for air.

Coughing and gasping for air, his eyes opened fast revealing his pupils and irises were ruby red /silver color, "Mommy." He whispered as she hugged him tightly to her.

"Forgive me but I had to make him my family in order to save him." Clary locked her eyes with Maryse's eyes which held a grateful look in them.

"I am internally grateful and honored that he is now related to Milady. I am indebt to you, Princess Clarissa." Maryse stood with Max still in her arms as Robert came over fast and hugged both to him.

"HEY! I can see without my glasses!" Cheered Max in excitement and cheerfulness as well.

Clary stood as she ruffled his hair and walked past with Alaric and Gretel right behind her with small smiles upon their faces. She eyed Hodge's body with disdain and sadness. She let her gaze sweep over the others ignoring their shocked and awed looks; till her gaze landed on the new Inquisitor with a cold calculating look.

"Bring me the mirror used as a portal, for the mundane world." She ordered with a soft voice but also held a cold look as he flinched back from her.

"NO! Absolutely not!" He snapped at her with a cold look of his own but fear flashed across his face as her two werewolf companions snarled in warning baring their sharpened teeth at him.

"You refuse?" She raised her eyebrow at him with a dark glint in her eyes, "Gretel go and retrieve the mirror. Do not let anyone or anything stop." She ordered with a frosty glare towards the Inquisitor. She would save her mother if it was the last thing she did. No one would get in her way either. She was done playing games and waiting for these people to help her.

"Yes Milady." Gretel gave a smirk as she disappeared fast as lightening, shocking them at the force of her speed.

"What happened to you Clary? How are Alaric and Gretel alive?" Luke asked walking forward but was stopped by a growling Alaric with his claws out. He took another step and was double shocked as Maryse and Robert moved to stand in front of her in fighting stances with their Steles out and readied to fight.

"What's going on? Because I'm confused." Alec gave a confused look at them all with Isabelle nodding in agreement.

"Clary has become the Shadowhunter Dragon Princess. She is of the is of the highest form or royalty that the clave has ever known or received. No one shall approach her without her permission." Maryse spoke with a confident nod and with her usual iciness coming back now that Max was back and safe and sound.

"The Lightwoods are now in her debt and bond to protect her. For she has saved Max." Robert spoke with a nod of his head as well.

"Is she going to save Hodge as well?" Isabelle asked with wide hopeful eyes as she stared right at Clary but only saw her blank face staring back right at her.

"No he is a traitor. My gifts will not allow me too." She shook her head as she held the book in one hand and stroked the dragon's head with affection.

Gretel appeared suddenly with the mirror in hand covered in blood and dirt. She drove the mirror into the ground and approached her little sister with a smile.

"Are you injured?" Clary asked with concern for her big sister as she scanned her over for any injury that she might of received.

"No Lady Clary. Just some stupid Shadowhunters and Clave members." Gretel shook her head and watched as sadness entered her eyes at the thought people had to die or get injured.

"Just Shadowhunters! Did you kill them?!" Yelled Isabelle in horror and disgust with wide eyes as she glared at them.

"No … Yes four of them, they shot silver powder at me." Gretel nodded her head as Clary gave her a sad and understanding look.

"Why are you doing this, Clary? This isn't like you at all." Jace spoke up taking a step forward with his gold eyes shining in concern for her.

"No, I'm a whining little girl who always get's people hurt and never thinks and can't even defend herself. Isn't that right Jace? Weren't those some of the words you spoke to me after I caught you sucking face and practically groping your little girl-friend." She glared with an icy look as she felt her heart brake at this.

"Clary, I didn't mean it!" He protested but froze as Alaric and Gretel snarled at him with dragon hissing in rage at him.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to save my mother." Clary shook her head at him as she walked towards the mirror Gretel forced into the ground.

"How?" Asked Luke with a shocked look and disbelief as well lacing his words.

"With this." She held up the old bond leather book with pleased look upon her face.

"The book of white! How?" Magnus asked with wide eyes as he stared at them book in awe.

"You destroyed the Wayland Mansion!" Accused Alec in shock with horror and anger mixed into his voice as well. For the sells that had been placed on it were powerful and dam near indestructible.

"I needed the book. A friend of mine went and retrieved it for me by any means necessary, even if they had to destroy the place. I didn't raise a finger against the place though." He face went emotionless and eyes went cold as hell as she opened the book.

"Clary?" Jace took a couple more steps towards her but froze as the dragon growled low and full of warning.

Clary ignored him and touched the mirror. It came to life making gasps fill the air fast, "Maryse, Robert take Max and go through the institute. He'll be safe there and can get some sleep." She motioned to the mirror and then to Max.

"Thank you. Do not hesitate to ask us for help Milady." Nodded Maryse as she scooped up Max in her arms with Robert nodding as well.

"Stay safe big sister." Max patted her cheek as they stepped through the mirror.

Clary ignored the others as she stepped through the mirror with both Lycans following her fast. The others ran to the mirror and hurried through. On the other side Clary saw they followed through after her. She glanced at them and sadness flashed in her eye as she looked at Jace but she quickly hardened her face along with her eyes had hardened fast.

"Gretel and Alaric go and retrieve my mother from the hospital." She turned to her friends slash guards.

"Are you sure both of us should go?" Gretel asked in concern for her as she eyed her used to be friends with open distaste.

"I'll be fine. ReseAir wont let anything happen to me and neither will Maryse and Robert. Now go and please hurry." She nodded her head to them as both nodded and took off faster then lightening.

Clary moved and walked off to the study slash library fast ignoring Jace as he kept his gaze directed on her form.

"What has happened to her?" Whispered Luke in complete shock as he glanced at the others.

"It was us and Jace." Answered Alec with a nod of his head shocking them into silence. But he ignored them and walked off to go do something.

With Clary

She was looking through the Book Of White and found the spell that would help her mother when she felt the wind shift, "What do you want Magnus?" she didn't even look up as said Warlock took a seat beside her.

"You really have become the Shadowhunter Dragon Princess, haven't you?" Magnus flicked a piece of lint of his clothes.

"I did what was necessary to save my mother." She flickered her gaze up to meet his with a raised eyebrow.

"Honorable." He mused with a small nod of his head in her direction.

"Make the antidote and answer when I call and The Book Of White is yours." She smiled as he grinned that she caught on to what he was doing in the first place, easily.

"My loyalty was with the Dragon Princess before you. Now it lays with you." He nodded head to her as he stood swiftly.

"Thank you Magnus. I do consider you a friend." She placed her hand in his standing gracefully with a smile.

A dragon necklace with a crown appeared around his throat, just like the one's Alaric and Gretel wear now as well.

"What's going on?" Jace asked appearing in the door way with a confused look concern flashing in his eyes.

"Start right away. Guard it with your life." Clary nodded to Magnus as she handed him the book.

"She'll be back to normal in no time." He took the book and left while shooting a warning glare a Jace on the way out the door.

"Clary." Jace crossed the room after shutting the door, so they could talk in private.

"What do you want Jace? I thought you had said all that was needed to be said already." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave a glare.

"Dammit! I didn't mean it, Clary!" He snapped at her with a glare of his own.

"You know something? I don't care anymore. Why don't you go hop back into bed with your god dam girl-friend." She hissed at him with her dragon hissing as well adding to the effect.

"What?" He spoke with confusion and a raise eyebrow at her.

Both snapped their heads to the door as it opened. Clary went cold as she saw Aline had come through the portal as well.

"Aw look, here's your girl-friend now. What a pleasant surprise." Clary spoke in a sickly sweet tone with a glare made of venom.

"Oh, I'm not his girl-friend … at least not yet Clary." Aline smiled as she gave a small blush to her.

"That's Lady or Princess Clarissa to you human." Spoke up Gretel walking with glare directed at her.

"My mother?" Clary asked with an anxious look upon her face.

"Resting peacefully in your old room. Alaric is watching over her as we speak, Milady." Nodded Gretel as Clary smiled up to her happily.

"A werewolf here! This isn't right!" Aline suddenly spoke up fast with a sharp look upon her face.

"Non one asked for your opinion, airhead," Clary snapped at her before turning back to Gretel, "Gretel go and join Alaric in watching over my mother. No one is to go near her without my permission. Magnus is under my rule. He is making the antidote as we speak." She nodded her head as Gretel nodded to her back.

"Yes, Milady. Call if you should need either of us," Gretel smiled as she turned and began to walk out but paused and looked at Aline with a cold look, "Watch your tone with her girl or else." She snarled and left finally.

"What is going on here?! Jace are you just going to let that animal talk that way to me?!" Aline demanded with but froze as Clary now had a dagger to her throat with a frosty glare.

"Do not ever insult my guard/sister again. Jace words of wisdom, teach your pet some manners." She snapped before leaving the room completely.

Jace was frozen in shock at what just happened. His heart hurt at thought losing Clary completely and for good. He knew he had fucked up big time by kissing Aline like he had. He also knew it was going to be hell to get his Clary back.

With Clary

She walked into the music room and took a seat at the piano. With a sigh she started to play a sad tone. Humming a little under her breath, she thought of the big fight that had happened between her Jace a Week ago. It had hurt her a lot and had shattered her heart from his words. But she had enough, she wouldn't let him or anybody else break her heart never again.

"You play beautifully." Isabelle spoke from behind her with a sad smile.

Clary stood swiftly an began to leave the room with a blank look but Isabelle grabbed her arm.

"Clary wait!" Pleaded Isabelle with a small frown upon her face.

"Let go now Isabelle." Clary ordered with a frosty tone and cold eyes.

"No! Jace is right. This isn't like you." Protested Isabelle shaking her head at her with sad eyes.

"How the hell would you know?! You barely know! So back the fuck off Lightwood!" Clary yanked her arm free and gave such a cold glare it could have frozen hell itself.

With those words Clary stormed out with a low growl. She Stormed down the hall and way from everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: After Jace yells at Clary she runs off and something happened to her. She was found by an ancient being and now the legend of the Dragon Princess has come to pass again. For there is one that rises every 10,000 years.

Chapter three

Two Days Later

Everyone had steered clear of Clary after she threw Jace into a wall head first. They knew she was no one to mess with now. Though Isabel still tried to talk to her but was ignored completely.

Clary was standing in the hall way, out-side the room her mother resided in. She was anxious and worried. Magnus was now finally done with the cure and was giving her mother the antidote. Gretel and Alaric were leaning against the wall watching her every move and keeping a sharp eye on the others. Their senses were on high alert in case of an attack.

"Calm down, big sister Rissa." Max smiled using the new nick name he made up for her, the other day.

"I know Max." She sighed and gave him a smile as she continued to pace up and down.

"She'll be fine, Princess Clarissa. Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Spoke up Robert with a slow nod to her as she glanced at him.

"I know that but it doesn't stop me from worrying about her." Clary sighed under her breath as she stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Alaric walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and gently nuzzled her neck gently. He gave a soft and gentle purr like growl as she leaned back against his well muscled chest. She closed her eyes and sighed softly as she relaxed in his hold.

"Are you two together?" Asked Aline stiffly with smug smile as she scooted closer to Jace.

"No. Alaric sees her as a pack member … a pack sister. He is calming her down the only way he knows how to." Alec spoke up shocking the others as he shrugged.

Clary, pulled away from Alaric as Magnus walked out with a clam look upon his face but his eyes softened on her, "Well?" She asked with concern flashing in her eyes.

"She'll be awake by morning." Answered Magnus with a smile as she gained a smile of relief.

"Thank you, Magnus." Clary clasped his hands inside of her own with a bigger smile.

"It was no problem, Lady Clary." He nodded to her as he walked over to Alec's side smiling.

Clary sighed and turned towards Gretel," No one is allowed into this room, till she awakens and I have seen her first." Clary ordered with a serious look upon her face.

"Yes, Lady Clary. Please keep Alaric with you though. For I do not trust these people with your safety or your life. I will stay here and watch over your mother, you have my word." Gretel spoke with a soft look upon her face.

"Will do, Gretel. Besides, I doubt he will allow me to go anywhere without him or you, anyways." Clary gave a soft chuckle as Gretel grinned back at her softly.

"Right you are, little one." Nodded a smirking Alaric down to her as she glanced at him and snorted.

Clary turned and walked down the hall towards her new room with a sigh. She could feel Alaric was right behind her as well, both went into her the room and shut the door. She walked towards the bed and fell directly onto it with a groan. Though she was careful not to hurt her dragon or he would end up biting her again.

Alaric laid down the bed beside her, wrapping his warm arms around her and pulling her closer to him, "Get some rest." He spoke gently into her ear.

"Right …. Sleep sounds good." She turned and buried her face into his neck as he purred/growled softly to her as she fell asleep.

****

Next Day

It was early morning when Clary awakened and dressed. She was wearing a black leather sew up the front tank-top. Low rising black leather soft pants. Her boots were the same as was her circlet and arms bands. She French braided her back away from her face. Her ReseAir was wrapped around her neck comfortably as he snoozed. She also had the same make-up as before.

Moving fast she walked down the hall with Alaric following her closely. She walked right to her mother's door without so much as a word or glance to the others. Opening the door, she walked in and smiled as she saw her mother awake and lying against some pillows and tray a food on the stand beside her bed.

"Clary." Jocelyn smiled as she saw her daughter but she was shocked at her new appearance and clothing.

"Mom, how are you feeling?" Asked Clary as she sat down on the bed beside her, smiling in relief that she was okay and Magnus pulled through.

"Better but what is wrong with you though?" Asked Jocelyn with a frown upon her face and concern in her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine. Gretel open the door and allow the others inside." Clary stood and backed away to lean against the wall.

Gretel opened the door and allowed the others finally. Luke entered first and went right to Jocelyn's side with a smile upon his face. Clary watched as the others greeted her mother from her spot leaning against the wall. Alaric and Gretel moved and leaned against the wall on either side of her.

"What is wrong with my daughter?" Jocelyn snarled coldly to them not caring if Luke flinched back from her. Right now the only thing that mattered was her daughter right now.

"She has become the Lady Shadowhunter Dragon Princess." Answered Maryse with a proud look and a sharp nod of her head.

Jocelyn turned her head and looked at her daughter with shock/horror/ and awe. Her baby had become the highest level of Royalty that Clave has ever had or seen.

"Jocelyn, is Jace your son?" asked Magnus with a calm look nodding to a very tense Jace.

She turned and looked Jace over with a very critical eye, "No he is not. I am sorry Jace." She nodded her head to him.

Jace felt relief wash over him like a cold bucket of water. Him and Clary weren't related, meaning they could be together finally. Turning his head he looked over to Clary leaning against the wall. But all he saw was a blank look upon her face though something flashed in her now unique eyes for a split second before disappearing. He knew it was going to take time to win her back.

Clary looked at her mother and felt relief at her and Jace not being related. It still didn't matter to her though if they weren't or if they are. She refused to allow him to hold her heart again. She refused to allow him to be able to break it again. She turned and walked out of the room and down the hall with Gretel and Alaric following right behind her.

"Alaric, gather those loyal. Tell them I have returned and tell them, they may have a seat on the council. We will need them in this fight to win this war." Clary ordered the werewolf as he nodded before taking off fast leaving her with Gretel.

"Clary?" Gretel placed a hand on her shoulder with concern written across her face.

"If Valentine, wishes to fight than so be it. Call a meeting with the other clave members." She ordered as she walked into her room as Gretel took off fast down the hall.

She dug through her closet looking for a proper out-fit to wear. Pulling back from it as ReseAir made a low growling sound as his eyes flashed. Her out-fit changed on her body as she gasped in shock at it.

It was a floor length black gown like top with the middle part a corset. It had slit up the front going to her naval, showing off her leather pants and boots. She had a crown on top her head stating her status.

****

Two hours Later

She walked in slowly as she heard yelling. Looking ahead she saw a hologram of Valentine and the dead Inquisitor at his feet in a pool of blood. She felt sorrow at her father and also disgust at him as she felt ReseAir tighten around her neck comfortably.

"Join me or join him." Stated Valentine causing some panic from everyone.

"I think not father." She spoke up as the crowd parted and she walked up, towards him with a cold look.

"Clary?" Valentine was shocked at her appearance before he looked at the crown on her head and nearly gasped. His daughter had become the Shadowhunter Dragon Princess.

"In the flesh so to speak. I'll make a deal with you. Call off your war and I'll make your death a swift one." She spoke causing everyone that knew her to gasp in horror.

"You think you can kill me?" He arched and eyebrow at her but felt pride at what she had become. She had become a very powerful female.

A cold smile lit up Clary's face before they could blink she now stood in front of him. She reached out as fast as a snake and grabbed his throat; shocking everyone into silence, "I don't think. I know I can. You have until midnight to rethink about touching my world." She snapped before destroying the hologram.

"Milady." Gretel spoke as she knelt on one knee beside Clary as Alaric followed her example.

She turned and faced the Clave and the Downworlders, "I ask you now. Will you fight for freedom and end Valentine once and for all or let him take over and die or become his slaves? What say you?" She shouted in the end to everyone as she stood there looking at them all without fear.

"I will fight." Simon stepped forward shocking everyone as he knelt in front of Clary.

"As will I. I was a slave once to someone. There is no way in hell I am gonna be one again." Maia knelt beside Simon with her head bowed in respect to Clary.

"I will fight along side you." Alec spoke up shocking them as well as he knelt before Clary.

"If he's fighting than so am I. You have my allegiance already, Dragon Princess." Magnus gave a smirk as he knelt beside Alec and gave her a nod.

Clary turned her eyes on Luke and her mother before looking over as Maryse and Robert knelt in front of her and bowed their heads to her.

Jocelyn watched as one by one the others knelt in front of her daughter with respect in their eyes. She felt pride and also sadness inside of her heart. Her daughter was a leader and would save them all but she had grown up with out her there. Feeling Luke nudge her, she glanced at him as he nodded his head to her. Both walked over and knelt in front of Clary with respectable and prideful looks.

"Go and dress for battle. Valentine will not give in that easily." She ordered them all as the filed out of the room. Everyone single one left except Jace, Gretel, and Alaric. She knew this conversation was coming.

"Can we finally talk in privacy?" Jace asked with an emotionless mask making the werewolves growl low at him in warning.

"It's fine. Gretel, Alaric. Go and alert the Night Children." She spoke giving them a smile as both stood and nodded and left, not before giving Jace silent warnings.

"Clary." Jace stepped closer once the doors were closed his eyes softened on her but froze as he met her cold looking ones.

"Speak." She ordered and crossed her arms over her chest with a glare.

"Please. I didn't know. You must forgive me. I was only trying to keep you safe. I am sorry." He spoke with sorrow lacing his voice and in his eyes.

Clary looked into them and nearly sighed. Jace was much like Simon; she couldn't stay mad at him for long, "Jace, I -

"CLARY!" Alec ran back into the room causing her to look at him in alarm.

"What!" She barked at him with a cold look.

"It's Raphael. He says the Night Children, refuse to fight unless we hand over Simon. They say he is unnatural and needs to die." He spoke fast and jumped back as she ran past him.

Both boys followed her out-side and she now stood in front of Luke and had him on the ground by his throat.

"Where's Simon?" She snarled in his face as her eyes flashed red dragon from her anger.

"He went to the Clan." He spoke without fear but jumped up once she released him and backed away to stand beside Jocelyn.

Clary was pissed as hell as her clothing changed to simple black leather pants. A blood red tank-top. Her armbands and circlet. Her normal boots as she placed her hair in high pony-tail. ReseAir was around her neck hissing angrily.

"Stay here." She ordered and took off at an unnatural speed. She ran through the forest as fast as she could dodging trees and roots as went.

****

With Simon

He closed his eyes as Raphael raised his hand in the air to end his life. He was shocked as someone grabbed the back of his shirt collar and yank him back. He was tossed as he opened his eyes just in time to see a livid Clary's fist connect with Raphael's face. She knock him back seven feet.

Clary stood her ground as Raphael got back to his feet with his fangs bared, "Watch on how you bare those to me. I might just be tempted to ripped them out!" She snarled at him, shocking the other vampires.

Hearing something behind her, she glanced and saw a Gretel and Alaric in werewolf form standing protectively over Simon.

"Back off little girl." Snapped a female vampire in rage at her.

"No! You all back off or become instinct right now." Clary snapped back as her eyes went dragon red than back to normal.

"Your not all that human anymore." Raphael stated staring at the girl that had knocked him back seven feet.

"I am the Shadowhunter Dragon Princess, Clarissa Fairchild!" She shouted as they all went silent and Raphael froze in horror.

He didn't make a move and cursed inside of his head as he stared at the one being with enough power in her own body to kill him and the rest of the clan. He fought a sigh as he looked over at Simon before looking at Clary. He knew if either he or any other Night Children moved to harm the boy, she would kill without a second thought.

"Forgive me, Lady Clarissa. I did not know the boy was under your protection." He bowed his head as his clan looked at him in shock.

"To repay, for the insult. You will fight on our side. Get to the main area now." She barked at him and the rest.

Raphael motioned his clan to listen as they took off. He watched as she turned and grabbed Simon by the ear and started to bitch him out as she pulled him all they way to the main area.

****

With the others

They watched in shock as Night Children joined them.

But they were amused and shocked as Clary came pulling Simon out of the woods by the ear. She was yelling at him and scolding him as Raphael followed them out with Gretel and Alaric right behind him, now back in human form.

"Idiotic, dumbest thing you have ever done, Simon!" Clary shouted as Simon winced from her yelling and the abuse his ear was taking, "Maia!" She yelled for the young werewolf.

"Yes, Lady Clary?" Maia tried to keep her amusement in at Simon getting scolded.

"You are to be his partner and make he doesn't make anymore stupid decisions." Clary ordered as she shoved Simon to the werewolf with a glare.

"Yes ma'am." Maia nodded her head with a small snicker as Simon rubbed his abused ear and muttered something about over protective best friends.

"Remind me to never piss her off like that." Alec leaned over and whispered to Magnus; who in return gave a nod of agreement. Both froze as she glared at them both with narrowed eyes.

"I heard that."She snipped with a huff before walking off and complaining about best friends with death wishes and everything that was pissing her off to no end

"One thing hasn't changed." Spoke Luke with a smile upon his face as the others glanced at him.

"Oh?" Maia arched an eyebrow with curiosity covering her face.

"She still has her mother's temper and over protective streak and imminently goes for the ear." He grinned as Jocelyn glared at him but smiled in the end with pride as she noted that was true.


End file.
